ben10fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El poder de agregor parte 3
Trama En el capitulo Anterior Agregor echa a todos sus amigos de grupo le pide que cumplan su legado En donde Agregor Agregor: Bien, asi que este es el final, luchare como si no hubiera mañana lo cual es muy posible. Cooper y Jimmy: lo logramos. Ben:Agregor detente y te dejare vivir Agregor: Te matare de todas formas, estoy algo debil pero te matare igual!!! Pierce: no lo creo, todos ataquen!!! Agregor: aagh los enfrentare. Pierce corre hacia el y le tira muchas puas. Helen y Manny: es nuestro turno. Manny lo golpea mucho y Helen corre alrededor de el enserandolo en un trobellino haciendo que salga volando golpeandose con una pared. Hermanos Vreedles: es la hora de los explosivos. Los hermanos vreedles le tiran muchos explosivos debilitandolo muy poco. Alan:Mejor lo quemamos un poco jajaja Cooper y Jimmy: tambien unos cañones de plasma. Alan,cooper y Jimmy lo atacan con los ataques ya mencionados. Kevin,Eunice,Max y Geen lo atacan con pistolas,mana y golpes dejandolo mareado. Ben: yo lo destruyo ahora. Ben pasa a Fuego Pantanoso y le tira fuego. Agregor: AAAHH!!! Me canse, te matare !!! Fuego Pantanoso:Atrevete!!! Fuego Pantanoso le tira fuego en la cara y lo enreda en plantas, las plantas lo estrujan pero Agregor las quema y golpea a FP y le arraca el brazo derecho,Fuego pantanoso se lo reconstruye y lanza una nova de fuego hacia agregor derrotandolo y haciendo que vuelva a su forma humana. Bivalban:Hemos revivido!! Andres:Andreas feliz por volver a ver amigos. P'andor: Lo mismo digo Andreas. Galapagus: Muchas Gracias amigos. Ra'ad:Si gracias hemos vuelto a la vida. Gwen: no hay de que fue un poco dificil pero estan aqui. Kevin:Mejor que desde ahora nos ayuden a nosotros. Los alienigenas de la galaxia de andromeda: Claro que si Max: llamare alos plomeros para que los lleven a su planeta. Baracti: Hemos vuelto amigo. Galapagus: Crei que nunca te volveria a ver abrazame amigo. Ben:Ahora muere Agregor. Agregor:Hazlo, me lo merezco matame...¡si te atrevez! Agregor se levanta y se prepara a luchar con su baston. Ben:Ahora caballero001. Caballero001 aparece por atras y lo atravieza con su espada asesinandolo. Gwen:Pero que has echo!! Ben: lo que debiamos hacer. Gwen:Pero ben eso es incorrecto. Ben: Dejame Gwen tengo el control maestro,debo buscar a sus sucarios. Ben intenta transformarse pero el Superomnitrix falla y lo deja solo con 10 aliens. Ben: solo 10!!! que mal Azmuth:Debes aprender a usar solo esos Tennyson. Ben: De acuerdo, gracias a todos por ayudar. Los chicos plomeros se fueron con Max a la academia de plomeros,Eunice volvio con Azmuth,Myaxx y paradox a la torre del omnitrix,Jimmy regreso a su casa castigado por un mes,Caballero001 regreso como infiltrado en los caballeros eternos y los alienigenas de la galaxia de andromeda volvieron a sus planetas convertidos en plomeros. En el Mr.Smoothy Ben:Nada mejor que celebrar asi verdad? Kevin: si es verdad gracias por volver a invitar gwen Gwen: see... tengo plata de mi posible futura carrera de modelaje... esperen chicos... is los aliens de andromeda revivieron por que fueron absorvidos por Agregor,Eon fue absorvido por Agregor y no lo vimos ahi. Ben: Es cierto, bueno dejemoslo no tengo muchos alien s seria mejor esperar para buscarlo, antes tenemos que acabar con el resto del grupo de agregor. En la Soledad,Donde estaba Agregor Eon: esos se piensan que he muerto muajajajaj aun estoy aqui y necesito encontrar las manos del armageddon. ????:Unete amio y te prometo las manos del armageddon. Eon:Tu denuevo, de acuerdo te hare caso esta vez pero si me traicionas ya veras. Y asi terminamos esta segunda temporada de Ben 10: Alianza Intergalactica,Con Ben con solo 10 Aliens, el resto del grupo de Agregor tratando de cumplir su legado y Con Eon con una nueva alianza, si quieren saber que nos depara el futuro sigan con la tercera temporada de Ben10: Alianza Intergalactica y con una proxima pelicula y otro especial crossover. Personajes Héroes *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Max *Cooper *Alan *Helen *Manny *Pierce *Eunice *Jimmy *Caballero001 *Bibalvan *Andreas *Galapagus *P'Andor *Ra'ad *Baracti Villanos *Agregor. *Eon. *Alguien misterioso. Secundarios *Paradox *Azmuth *Myax Eventos importantes *Ben se TRansforma en Fuego Pantanoso. *Agregor muere finalmente. *Los aliens de andromeda regreasan a la visda y son consagrados plomeros oficiales. *Eon hace una alianza con una endidad misteriosa. *Los ex-compañeros de Agregor empiezan a cumplir su legado. *El Superomnitrix se queda con solo 10 Aliens. Curiosidades Baracti es el alien que agregor absorve cuando va a capturar a Galapagus en Supremacia Alienigena. Galería Categoría:Episodios